


Patience is a Virtue

by Peachy_Beatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom John, M/M, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beatles/pseuds/Peachy_Beatles
Summary: John is trying his best to song-write despite his overactive imagination.Luckily, Paul is willing to reward him for his efforts.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Patience is a Virtue

John fidgeted nervously as he waited for Paul, who was currently in his kitchen brewing them both a cup of tea. They were attempting to write more material for their upcoming album, although their session had been fruitless thus far. 

When Paul entered the room again, mugs of tea in hand, John glanced up at him; his eyes were immediately distracted by Paul’s tight fitting trousers, which accentuated the curves of his long legs and the unbuttoned top of his shirt which allowed teasing glimpses of his fair skin. 

“Ta” he mumbled as a mug of tea was set down on the table, next to what they were working on. 

Paul sat down in the chair next to him and sighed, “come on John, we’ve got to write something” he said as he picked up a pencil. 

John nodded. As much as he wanted to, Paul had been distracting him all day. Not only was he generally being his pretty boy self- with round dark eyes and plump lips, but in the studio he had gently guided John on how he wanted the guitar to sound on their next single, telling him what to do and praising him ever so often. 

This attention, unfortunately, had made John desperately horny, and his thoughts throughout the day had been clouded by images of Paul carding his fingers through his hair, kissing him and making him moan.

“Focus” Paul chided gently as he noticed John’s eyes straying off from the papers in front of him. “We need to release another single for our next album soon.”

“Right.” John responded, looking back at the papers and tracing his eyes over the lyrics scrawled on them. He chewed his bottom lip, “your song- um, ‘All My Loving’ is good. We’re recording that one next, right?”

Paul smiled and nodded, he pushed a sheet closer to John, “what do you think about the lyrics?” he asked. 

John, using the excuse to read it, leaned in closer to Paul and gazed up at him, “yeah they’re good.”

“John” Paul tutted, “I asked you to read it.” 

Reluctantly, John flicked his eyes down to the paper and read through the words written there. “It’ll be our next number one for sure” he huffed.

Pleased by his response, Paul placed his hand over John’s and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, “I hope so” he replied.

The soft strokes on the back of John’s hand caused a shiver to travel down his back, and he shuffled in his seat, slightly embarrassed that such a simple touch could have such a profound effect on him. 

“Paul” he whined. 

Paul smiled knowingly, “only good boys get rewarded.” 

“Alright” John replied meekly, trying his best to think of something- anything that he could use for a future hit. He chewed on his bottom lip again and with his free hand shakily reached for a blank page, stared at it and hoped for a tune to come to him. Instead, he ended up absentmindedly doodling on the corner of the page.

Paul put the pencil he was holding down and gazed amusedly at John. He stopped his ministrations on John’s hand- who, for a moment, was afraid Paul was irritated- and instead lifted his arm up to run his fingers through John’s hair, “I can tell you’re trying” he murmured. John melted into the touch, he let out a soft noise of longing as he gazed up at Paul gratefully.

“It’s fine, c’mere” Paul said and pulled out his chair, gesturing for John to sit on his lap. John, being uncoordinated, almost fell off his chair in an attempt to clamber onto Paul, who chuckled. ”Let’s go to my bedroom instead, alright Johnny?” 

“Sure” John replied, grinning in anticipation of what would come next. He stood up and followed Paul into his bedroom. 

Once they were there, Paul led John to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He gestured to his lap, “sit here.” 

John nodded. 

“What do we say?” Paul asked, arching an eyebrow. 

John blushed, “yes sir” he corrected and sat down obediently on Paul’s lap, straddling him. 

Paul hummed in approval and brought a hand to stroke one of John’s plush thighs, “good boy” he praised. John relaxed under Paul’s touch and preened under his praise; only under the tender hand of Paul did he feel comfortable enough to let his tough demeanour loose, and couldn’t help but smile as Paul kissed his cheeks.

“You do have to concentrate more though, John.” Paul chastised. John grumbled and looked away but squealed in shock as Paul firmly grabbed his face and turned it towards him. “What was that?” He demanded. 

John hesitated, “I’m sorry.. I’ll try harder next time” he mumbled.

The grip on his face loosened, but only slightly. “Try again.”

“I’m sorry sir” John pleaded, this time more clearly.

Paul let go of his face and instead raked his fingers over John’s thigh, his nails dug into his skin, causing John to suck in a breath from the sudden stinging sensation.

“So you’ll be better next time?”

John nodded; let out a whine as Paul undid the fly of his trousers, “yes! I’ll be so good Paul- for you.”

“Get up and take off your clothes” Paul commanded, his voice low with authority.

“Yes sir.”

Paul smiled and watched as John got up and did as he was told, blushing under the attention he received. He saw Paul lick his lips as he surveyed his pale thighs and fidgeted nervously, “what now sir?” he asked. 

“Don’t be so impatient John” Paul reprimanded, and frowned in disapproval. 

John cast his eyes down in shame, he wanted to prove he could be good, so good. He got down onto his knees and looked up at Paul through his eyelashes, “can I blow you?” he asked innocently.

Paul was surprised and blushed slightly at John’s bold words, but also his willingness to please him. He had disciplined him well. “Yes, there’s a good boy” he praised, and placed a hand on John’s head as his trouser button was undone and his cock taken out. “Right where you should be.” 

John moaned as Paul petted him, tugging at his hair and coaxing him into sucking his dick. Paul’s cock hardened in John’s hand as he rubbed it and then pressed his tongue to the head, licking it before he took it into his mouth. At Paul’s shudder, John’s cock twitched, and feeling encouraged he slid more of it into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. He then brought his head back up, until only his tongue smoothed circles around the tip. 

“Don’t tease” Paul groaned and moved his hips slightly, chasing the heat of John’s mouth. John took him all in, couldn’t help but gag as he felt the tip reach the back of his throat but continued anyway, bobbing his head to the best of his ability and gazing up at Paul as much as he could. He cried out as Paul placed the heel of his foot onto his crotch and pressed down, the sudden pressure a painful shock- but he felt his cock begin to harden. Just being on his knees before Paul, dick throbbing in his mouth as he obediently sucked it, made John aroused.

“You dirty boy” Paul moaned, and moved his foot off of John, who whined at the loss. In response, Paul tightened his grip in his hair, the tug painful and domineering.  
“Shhh” he hushed, and then ran his hand through John’s locks soothingly. He shut his eyes and revelled in the warm feeling of John’s lips stretched over his length, how his tongue darted over the head of his cock and down it. He shifted his hips, unable to stop himself from moving. Paul decided that he would rather be fucking John instead, wanted his cock buried deep within him whilst his mouth cried out his name. 

“Off now John” he said huskily, tugging his hair. John looked up, his eyes filled with tears and popped his mouth off of Paul’s dick. 

“Get on the bed, face down.” Paul commanded, and exhaled a shaky breath of arousal. John was amazing at giving head- but he knew that what was coming would be even better. John obeyed and laid down on the bed expectantly, his lower back raised into the air.

Paul went to get the lube which was stored in his nightstand but John protested impatiently, “please Paul- you’re already wet and it won’t hurt.” 

Paul grabbed the lube anyway and stared at John, “who gave you permission to speak? I decide how to prepare you.” He hissed.

John shut up immediately and buried his head in the blanket, which muffled his voice, “sorry.”

Paul walked over and delivered a harsh spank to his bum, “I couldn’t hear you” he said.

John gasped and brought his head up, “I’m so sorry sir.” And then let out an appreciative moan as Paul grabbed his reddening cheek and dug his nails into the soft skin, loving the sting of it. 

The bottle of lube was then opened by Paul who poured some over his fingers, making sure they were well coated before placing them before John’s entrance. 

“You’re okay?” Paul checked.

“P-please” John stuttered out, he had been waiting for Paul to fuck and dominate him all day. 

“Alright, there’s a good boy” Paul hummed and then pushed a finger into him; the feeling was always foreign at first, but John loved it- loved Paul in him, opening him up for his use alone. 

Paul let John adjust for a few moments, and then added a second finger. He heard John’s intake of breath and smiled, knowing that John found the slight pain of being stretched pleasurable. He moved his digits in and out and pressed against his inner walls, teasing him and making him looser. John groaned as he let Paul work him open, he tried not to shift his hips in fear of annoying Paul; instead staying still and subservient to him. 

Paul then added a third finger, preparing him thoroughly but also enjoying the way John writhed and moaned. He purposefully didn’t push in too deep, depriving John of the stimulation he needed. 

“Oh- Please, please Paul” John finally begged, needing Paul to satisfy him. 

“You can wait longer, punishment for talking out of line earlier” Paul replied calmly, his breaths were heavy as he saw John pitifully bury his hands into the blanket. 

“Paul- sir- please, I’m sorry, I’ll be good” John cried, face flushed red from all the teasing.

With a smile, Paul dragged his fingers against John’s walls again, stimulating him and revelling in the moan he received in return. Then, not being able to wait any longer he quickly pulled his fingers out. John was shaking with the effort of holding himself up, he needed something inside of him and his cock was pulsing painfully. 

Paul ran a soothing hand up his back, “can you flip yourself over for me?” He asked. John nodded and did so thankfully, being able to look at Paul’s face was comforting during sex, and he preferred being on his back with his legs spread wide.

Paul smiled at John’s display of submission and pressed a kiss to his nose. Positioning himself, he looked down at John who nodded desperately. He pushed in and John tensed up with a groan, but relaxed as Paul cooed and kissed him again. The feeling of being inside John was incredible, Paul savoured it as he sucked at John’s neck and slowly started to move his hips. 

“Mmm- Oh Paul” John moaned, gasping. He wrapped his legs around Paul’s torso, needing to hold onto him as he focused on the pleasurable feeling of Paul’s length within him. 

“God- you’re so good” Paul moaned, bucking into John whose breath was ragged.

“Paul” John whined. 

“You like this John?” Paul panted, loving the way John nodded eagerly in response. 

“yes, yes.”

“My slut, so good for me.” 

John shifted his hips blissfully, “all yours” he confirmed, looking up at Paul with eyes filled with trust and adoration. 

Paul exhaled and brought his fingers to John’s mouth, prodding his way deep inside. “Suck” he demanded, gagging John so he could only let out muffled whines. 

John dutifully licked each digit, wanting to please Paul, and choked around them as he moaned. His cock throbbed as he shifted his hips slightly; he felt so full of Paul, so needy and desperate to be dominated. 

Paul smirked, and with his other hand slipped a finger inside of John, stretching him out wider. John cried out at the feeling of being opened even further, useless to do anything but take it. He loved the feeling of being Paul’s sex doll. 

“You want this, don’t you” Paul growled and John nodded in affirmation, his eyes shut in euphoria as he focused on Paul. Paul opening him up, thrusting into him, sliding against his warm walls which were made to satisfy him, for his pleasure.

“Please Paul- Oh fuck- I’ll do anything” John cried, “wanna cum.”

Paul took his finger out of him and brought his hand to wrap around John’s leaking cock, painfully tight.

“You’ll cum when I say so Johnny” Paul whispered. 

John sobbed but nodded, the denial only arousing him further. He gazed up at Paul submissively, there was something about letting his control slip that made him feel so assured, so safe. He liked not being able to think- simply agreeing with whatever Paul decided, obeying his every command. 

Paul thrust into him, let out a moan at the heat enveloping his cock, he could feel an orgasm build up and gasped. 

“Can I come inside?” 

John nodded, he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Paul fucking him, “yes-” he managed. He wanted it all- he wanted Paul to claim him as much as he could.

Paul sighed, “such a good cum slut for me. Always doing as I say.” 

John nodded again and whined, the need to orgasm encompassing his mind. He bucked his hips and remembered to be good, that way he would get rewarded. 

Paul let his grip loosen on John’s dick and gave it a few strokes, “come for me then.” 

John moaned gratefully, scrunching his eyes shut as he writhed and came with a broken sob. Paul continued to pound into him his mercilessly, seeking his own satisfaction even as John gasped beneath him from the overstimulation he felt. He then came, filling John up and giving a last few thrusts to ride out his orgasm before pulling out. John could feel Paul’s warm cum in him and smiled, taking it as a reward. 

“Thank you sir” John said, his voice hoarse from use. 

Paul planted a kiss to the top of his head, “let’s call it a day, get some rest darling” he murmured. John nodded, and snuggled closer to him. 

“Want me to clean you up?” Paul asked. 

“No, s’okay” John yawned, “you’re staying with me?” 

“Course I am” Paul replied, resting his head next to John’s. He started to gently stroke his hair and kissed his cheeks soothingly.  
“Oh- the tea I made must be cold by now,” he remarked.

John laughed sleepily, “oh dear!” and nuzzled his head closer to Paul’s. Paul smiled back and wrapped an arm around him blissfully, eventually they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgetting about tea and it growing cold is a real problem, I’m afraid.  
> Also, if you liked this do leave kudos or a comment, thank you! <3


End file.
